mars_war_logsfandomcom-20200213-history
Abundance
Abundance is the oldest and one of the most powerful water corporations on Mars with the city of Ophir serving its capital. Abundance has been at war with their fiercest rival - Aurora - for years. Overview Abundance is the oldest water corporation on Mars. It was founded after the Turmoil by the surviving hydro-engineers who were sent to the enclaves of the United Nations of Mars (UNM). In Abundance, like their strongest rival Aurora, military forces rely on the abilities of the Technomancers, often deploying at least one Technomancer per group. However, in striking contrast to Aurora, the Abundance military consider Technomancers little more than walking weapons. History Founded by the survivors of the Turmoil, Abundance was created with the sole purpose of helping the people of Mars to survive in the wake of the catastrophe that changed Mars forever. At first, the hydro-engineers of Abundance strived to manage the remaining known water sources to provide various industrial and residential complexes with water, later this goal evolved in providing water to as many enclaves as possible. In time, the leadership of Abundance became corrupt and realized the level of power they had: if they had control over water, they effectively had control over the people and the planet. Water sources and the control over time was used a a means of silencing opposition, crushing rebellions and blackmail. With their benevolent intents now in the past, Abundance turned into a dictatorship in all but name. Culture Civilian Life Civilians in Abundance live in a similar fashion to modern-day Earth: rich and the poor, segregated from each other. The rich and powerful live in the city proper, protected from the Sun's radiation by the shutters while the poor and the organized criminals live in the so called Slums. Mutants are segregated even further and kept in special Pens. Abundance seems to resemble real-life USSR in some of its artistic side, as evident by the propaganda posters in the upper levels of Ophir, the capital. So does the Corporate Insignia. Like Auroran citizens, the people of Abundance have a naming custom. While in Aurora the given names are those of certain virtues, like Tenacity and Devotion, and family names being different, in Abundance people have common family names that denote a caste they belong to. For instance Mancer is a member of the Technomancer Order, Reacher is a scout, Artist is someone in the performing arts, etc. Military Doctrine Military in Abundance is, according to Captain Eliza Major, is the best equipped and best trained military group on the whole planet. In some aspect this is true, since the Abundance military forces deploy troops clad in special armor that gives them significant protection from the Technomancers' abilities. Technomancers themselves are also used extensively in the military operations, although the Abundance's views on them is vastly different from that of Aurora. While the younger Guild considers Technomancers demi-gods and almost reveres them, Abundance considers them little more than useful freaks. Political System Trivia *Like the people of Aurora, the people of Abundance have particular traditions of naming. While in Aurora the people are called virtues, like Innocence, Prowess etc. and their last names vary, in Abundance it is vice versa: first names vary while the last names are somewhat generalized, like Jeffrey Hunter, Dawid Ward, Niesha Artist etc. *The names seems to be indicative of the caste the people belong to. Hunter denoting a marksman and a hunter, Ward meaning a good protector, Seeker meaning someone scientifically oriented. Category:Factions Category:Mars: War Logs Category:Locations